


睡前故事

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori





	睡前故事

＃吸血鬼和人类的故事  
＃无脑速打，真的很玛丽苏了

清晨。

水在锅子里咕噜咕噜沸腾着，金东贤用半湿的毛巾揭开有水珠凝结又不断滴落的盖子，烫热而瞬间与冬日冰冷空气形成薄薄雾面的玻璃下，能隐约看见酸甜浆果鲜明的红色，扑面而来的暖和水汽湿润了干涩的眼眶，要是说此刻的感觉，仿佛是拎下了在耳背间挤压着太阳穴的眼镜，脑袋因一夜工作而紧绞的酸痛感被稍微舒缓，连带水雾散去后变得刺目的，番茄的红色，也没有那么让他生厌起来。

金东贤拿着木勺去捞刚煮熟的番茄，却冷不防被身后传来的声音吓得手抖了抖，盛好的番茄又啪嗒一声掉进滚烫的热水里。

“东贤，晚安哦。”

始作俑者似乎刚刷了牙，与冰凉新雪无异，薄荷辛辣的香气在林煐岷凑到他耳边道晚安时传来，让人不禁皱了皱鼻子，金东贤伸手正要去搓揉时，才从压上鼻尖的指腹察觉丝微疼痛，经常弹结他的他使得那儿都积了厚厚的茧，不应该会疼的啊？于是他低下头决定认真看看，额发垂至耳尖而弄得自己痒痒的那人却先他一步，略带惊慌地道出了缘由。

“！啊...这是烫伤了...”

林煐岷握住了他的手查看，金东贤骨节分明的手指因而微微靠拢，在对方的手心里宛如将近绽放的花骨朵，不过，不过——没有花是能在冻土上生长的，林煐岷宽厚的双手，在指尖上呼洒的气息实在太过冰冷，初雪夜他摇摇晃晃倒在金东贤的公寓门前，后者一边吐槽一边抱住他进到温暖的室内，从大衣跌落至毛绒绒地毯的雪点不久便化成一个个圆形小水渍，惟陌生人那好看眉眼上的微小冰晶依然亮晶晶，要金东贤用手碰一碰才遇热融化。

“嗯——这都要怪哥噢，把我吓到了。”

不是，不是这样的。虽说尾音像猫尾巴拖得长长，金东贤将烫伤归因于漫长的独居生活中，蓦然出现变数的不适应，他盯住林煐岷敛下时更显纤长的眼睫毛，像冬季垂死的蝴蝶扇动羽翼，听见他开玩笑般的怪责后，眨巴下垂眼的次数有增无减。

阳光不知何时从阳台紧闭的窗帘底下溜到脚前，金东贤看见林煐岷努力在他面前抬起沉重的脑袋，因疲惫而蒙上水汽的眼睛半眯着，却也是为不让金东贤发现异样而皱起眉毛，试图让它再睁大一些，忍住困意的样子说实话很是可爱，金东贤从对方手中抽出指尖，冰冰凉凉的感觉让烫得红肿的一小片伤处舒适了不少，他抬手想要去触摸什么，却是在空中停留片刻，便垂下去替人理了理皱巴巴的黑色睡衣。

“煐岷哥，我就随口....”

“抱歉啊东贤...我告诉你一个故事，不要生气好不好——”

有故事听自然是好的。

金东贤拉着林煐岷到漆黑不见五指的卧室，踩到地板铺垫的灰羊毛地毯时停下了脚步，林煐岷便继而牵引他到冬日换上了藏青色床单的双人床上，金东贤从黑暗中模糊的残影猜出林煐岷正替两人盖上软厚的绵被，待后者再度躺到他身旁，半陷于柔软床垫的身躯因而再往下坠，金东贤便像沉溺的人捉紧浮木，伸手揽住了林煐岷线条优越的腰，那是用指尖往下描摹后得出的研究结论，他的教授因此用瘦削的下巴蹭了蹭将脸埋在胸前的学生，使得像猫咪蓬松粗硬的毛发在未熟睡前也翘得卷起。

“故事呢？你可别就这样睡着了——”

金东贤的声音闷闷的，催促的意味融化在尾音中。

“那是一个有关吸血鬼和人类的故事。”

在一座宛如幽绿色海洋，浪涛声在风穿过杂乱的灌木丛呼啸而出，黑沉沉压在树冠上流动的乌云是海盗船的偌大森林，长久居住着一个与世隔绝的吸血鬼家族，他们的祖先在千年前与人类定下契约，只要每隔百年向他们送上一名人类小孩，便能保证周围的村庄不受其他吸血鬼和狼人的侵袭。

在那个家族的小少爷迎来三百岁生日那天，恰好碰上了百年约定的履行之日，长辈为此特意将那名刚来到府上的小孩，送到了小少爷面前，他们说“— —啊，就由你作为品尝这处子之血的第一个吸血鬼吧。”。

“什么屁话。”

怀里的人冷不丁地来了一句，被打断的林煐岷也不恼，只是放在金东贤后背的手收紧了些，有些无可奈何应道。

“嗯...都是什么话噢。”

来不及反应的小少爷就这样拥住被推到怀里的人类小孩，咔嚓一声双双关在了卧室里。

“呃...唔，你......”

要说小少爷是个怎样的吸血鬼，头发是乌鸦与墨水般纯粹的黑色，眼角像羽毛软尖的眼睛是有宇宙藏匿的宝石，夜里仍可见晶莹的微光，三百岁的他约莫像人类的十七八岁，棱角初显的少年脸庞仍有着未褪下的脸颊肉，在紧皱的眉间之下倒也尚存几分亲近之意，他轻轻握住小孩的肩膀往自己身上分开，敛下的眼睫未抬起与人对上视线时，对方却先再度贴近了他的身体，不知道是不是身高仍有一段差距，大抵是踮着脚的人类正正将能嗅见香甜气息的后颈裸露在他唇边。

“...要来就快点，别磨蹭。”

若是说声音也有温度，那垂下头的孩子连同呼吸洒在颈上的话，必然比笼罩两人身上的月光更要冰冷。

“唔！”说到这里，一阵刺痛从林煐岷的手上传来，他吃痛地低低喊了声，始作俑者则握住他的手钻到被窝，用牙齿再轻轻咬陷下那颜色与温度都和雪无异的皮肤后，又像小猫般舔舐每一道凹陷的咬痕，软腻的舌尖稍稍让林煐岷找回认知——毕竟猫舌头是有小小的倒刺的。

“就像这样吗？小少爷吸血的时候。”

“不，不，比你想象中要糟糕更多......”

按人类小孩的说法，那种糟糕的程度是吸血的那一方埋在他肩头上哭得抽抽嗒嗒，半陷软肉的獠牙稍不留神便刺穿脆弱的皮肤至血管，泪水的咸味和血腥无一不令他生厌。

“呜...抱、抱歉，我也是第一次咬人....”

小少爷边吸血边打着哭嗝，鲜红滚烫的液体来不及舔掉便先打湿了挺立的衬衣领子，混着血液的泪珠弄得小孩本来精致的脸颊也脏兮兮。当吸血鬼察觉到身下的人类因失血已眩晕得双腿发软，窗台的满月也完全被云雾遮去，阴影中他牢牢捞住了对方瘦弱的身体，一声又一声为第一次吸血而弄疼人的事道歉，还不忘用袖子替人抹去脸上干透的血渍和泪痕，于是在月亮再度出现的时候，他看到了花瓣不再沾着红漆，仙境中无暇似雪的白蔷薇。

“嗯——嗯，这不是让人难办吗。”

“怎么了？”

金东贤终于从被子冒出脑袋，“咬了人还那么温柔，要怎样生气哦。”他说，朝一片漆黑的上空眨眨眼睛时，林煐岷的声音弱弱传来，“也许吧。”似乎是悄悄翻了个身背对他。

也许是歉意所致的责任感，小少爷打从那夜之后便常常关照被家族当作口粮的人类小孩，尽管他无法阻止对方被扯去府邸的暗处被撕咬每一处皮肤，无止境地索取生命之源，每逢日出前，他还是会抱住一大堆不知道用不用得上的伤药，以及贮存在厨房橱柜最高处的糖果罐，啷啷铛铛地去找那孩子。

一开始是不领情的。

“……唔，那我不打扰你了，晚安。”

只是在那无尽黑夜中，比太阳和月亮都相差甚远的瓦斯灯，有时候也足以成为慰藉。

“你今天来晚了...是发生什么了吗？”

回答是一枝刚从庭园摘下，露珠尚未在阳光下蒸发的花。

而小少爷大概也不会猜到，这枝暗怀情愫的花会在将来取代抵在他心脏前的刀尖。

府邸里尽是那人类刺杀少爷不果而逃走的流言，女仆和执事们在廊道咬耳朵，厨娘和小老鼠在地下室哼唱歌谣，园丁和玫瑰花在庭园交换情报——那名人类逃走是不争的事实，但除了他们彼此，没有，没有任何一人知道那夜在少爷卧室里发生的事。

“那是正值冬天最寒冷的时候，待雪都融化的春天伊始，有出门采购的仆人在行经森林时，发现了一把血迹都干透的银质匕首，那气味不是源自在雪夜里消失的人类，而是他们近日正计划出门远行的小主人——”

林煐岷再没有说下去，不知何时他凑近到金东贤身边，后者的右耳被他濡湿的吐息熏得通红，往下缩缩身体时又被拥进那个冰冷的怀抱里，金东贤听见林煐岷小小的呼噜声，便只好垂下原要轻推开胸膛脱身的双手，气鼓鼓地在被子下抱起臂。

“你不告诉我结局，我就自己编啦——”

那名人类发现自己终是对小少爷下不了手，或者说他偷偷潜入对方卧室的原因根本不是这个。再过不了几小时，他就会为刚才吞下的毒药毒发身亡，沐浴在日出最无邪的阳光之中死去——在这之前，他用一个吻和他冷冰冰也温暖的小火花告了别，便背对月光从窗台那儿跳了下去，下方厚实的积雪接住了他，他跑了起来，跑到森林看不见的尽头。

小少爷握住人类遗漏的银匕首追了上去，手上随即能见血肉的烫伤在寒风中结痂再裂开，反复不止。

“已经没救了，我在太阳升起时就会死掉。”

于是他用匕首往手臂一割，血从切口涓涓流下至雪地上。

“那你喝下这个，这样你就能活下去，活好久好久了...！”

人类没有作声，只是差点要滑到般，跌跌撞撞走到吸血鬼前紧紧抱住了他——

金东贤用手覆在熟睡的林煐岷耳边，轻声对他说道。

“让下一世的我，毫无保留地爱上你吧。”

End


End file.
